


Golden Shower II: Urine boogaloo

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Kimi achieve his fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Shower II: Urine boogaloo

“Kimi, are you sure about this?” Sebastian asked, sitting on the toilet lid in the bathroom. 

“Yes Sebastian, but if you’re not comfortable with this, we don’t have to do it.” Kimi replied, bring in a bottle of lube from the bedroom.

“No, I want to do it! We never explore your kinks, and I feel bad about that. It’s always mine.”

“Do you see me complaining?” 

“Well you do partially share one of my biggest kinks.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you see I have a thing for handsome Formula One world champions. Especially ex-Ferrari drivers.”

“Well we’ll have to wait then, I don’t know how quickly I can get Michael Schumacher here.”

“Nope, even more handsome.”

“Sebastian, Niki Lauda is a busy man, we’d probably have to book an appointment.”

“Okay, FINNISH F1 world champions.”

“Well I do have Mika Hakkinen’s number…”

“Oh just get your ass in the shower.”

“Yes sir.” 

Kimi walked over to the shower and proceeded to get on his knees. He looked serene, and Seb could see that his cock was already beginning to twitch in anticipation. Seb walked in, and closed the sliding door behind him. He stepped in front of Kimi, and grabbed his soft cock. He aimed it at Kimi’s hairline, before looking straight toward the wall and letting go.

When the first drop of piss hit him, it was all Kimi could do to keep from moaning. He could feel every drop running down his face and through his hair. It was nirvana, pure and simple. Seb kept going, thoroughly wetting Kimi’s hair. When the flow began to ebb Seb pointed his cock down toward Kimi’s, making the Finn’s hips buck up in-voluntarily. Finally the flow trickled down to nothing, and Seb shook the last remaining drops. 

“Okay, I’m going to turn the shower on now.” Seb stated, not sure if Kimi was listening. 

Kimi just hummed, his eyes still closed. Seb turned the shower on, and Kimi jumped at the initial cold of the water raining down on him. He opened his eyes and got up, walking over to where Seb stood and grabbed the body wash. He squirted out a good amount, and began to lather down his arms and chest, before moving down to his cock, being careful since it was still hard. He finally moved down to his legs. Carefully washing them. Finally, he squeezed a little more before scrubbing his face, and rinsing. He then passed Seb the bottle of body wash, and Seb passed him the shampoo. Kimi poured a little more out than he needed, and scrubbed his blonde hair. Before rinsing, he turned to Seb, who had just finished soaping. 

“Alright now you get your reward baby.” Kimi purred, grabbing the bottle of lube. 

“Are you gonna fuck me daddy?” Seb asked, pupils dilating as Kimi squeezed some lube onto his fingers. 

“Of course baby, daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard, you’ve been so good.”

Kimi began to work a finger in, making Seb shiver. He lazily thrust it in and out, working Seb open slowly. It still burned a bit though when Kimi added a second finger, scissoring them and making sure to hit Seb’s sweet spot. Finally Kimi added the final finger, making Seb’s hips buck. Standing up, Kimi spread a good amount of lube onto his cock. He lined up carefully, and slowly began to push his cock into Seb. When Kimi had given Seb ample time to adjust, he began to thrust in and out, shallowly at first, but soon the thrusts grew deeper, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. 

“Daddy please, please touch me, I need to come.” Seb panted out. 

“Are you- sure that- you’ve been- good enough?” Kimi asked in-between thrusts.

“Yes daddy! I’ve been so good! Please touch me!” 

One of Kimi’s hands left Seb’s hip, before reaching in front and grasping Seb’s cock. He gave it a few full pumps, before Seb came with a yell into Kimi’s hand. This was soon followed by Kimi coming deeply inside Seb, practically collapsing onto Seb’s back. Seb turned his head before speaking.

“I like helping you with your kinks, it’s rewarding.”

Kimi just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not into watersports. I am just a big believer in kink representation. Now, as always I am the formulaoneautor on tumblr, I will take prompts, any pairing, any situation. (Ex: certain fetishes)


End file.
